User talk:MikuChan
Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:MikuChan/Looting Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Astral Staff Hi there! Not too long ago you added the boss chest in Cathedral of Flames to Astral Staff's drop locations. Now, that staff was commonly believed to be unique to a single dungeon, and considering how incredibly often CoF is completed, it's extremely unlikely that no Astral Staff had been found until just the other week. Could you please provide a screenshot or some other proof that an Astral Staff was found in CoF? Thanks! 21:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Render That's a beautiful screenshot of Render that you uploaded there! I took the liberty of reducing its file size a little, I hope you don't mind. --◄mendel► 10:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Ranger Elite Studded Leather armor/Female I've reverted your screenshots of the Female Ranger Elite Studded Leather armor for for the following reasons: *An asuran headpiece (glasses) were included in the images. This can be corrected by hiding or removing your headpiece. *Poor lighting was used. This can be corrected by taking the screenshots on the Isle of the Nameless. That said,the existing old screenshots *are* substandard and can use replacing, as they were taken with anti-aliasing disabled. Your own screenshots appear to also be with anti-aliasing disabled, please enable this and ensure your post-processing effects are disabled before taking any screenshots. I would also suggest reviewing the armor gallery style guide before resubmitting screenshots of this armor. Yamagawa 04:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I will retake the screenshots, however, look more closely at the images in full resolution and you will see they are crisp and have 4x anti-aliasing. MikuChan 06:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it seems I'm in error. I was looking at the chain/rope fence in the distant background as an easy check for anti-aliasing, and pixlated as it was, it isn't aliased... Looking at it on my own system, it appears unaffected by anti-aliasing settings. In redoing the screenshots, can you include a matched set of dye area screenshots? Yamagawa 14:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::I would be happy to. MikuChan 14:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Peacekeeper images Good job on those - nice and big and well-cropped. I know it's tough to get screenshots of monsters without skill animations all over the place, so I won't complain about that, but could you do them without the targeting circle and stuff? Just hold Shift when you hit PrintScrn and it will disable your entire interface for the screenshot (you can also use Ctrl+Shift+H to toggle your interface on/off). If you don't want to or don't have time, though, don't worry about it. —Dr Ishmael 20:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Page moved I moved the page you just created to User:MikuChan/German34minDoAScreen, as it really doesn't qualify for a mainspace article. —Dr Ishmael 03:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)